A Normal Day
by MeAndI63
Summary: "Good morning Clary. It's eight o'clock sharp. Time to take your pill." Everyone keep telling her she is doing well. But all it takes her to break down is the mention of one name...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- this story is build from seven half conversetions. Each** **dialogue is a monologue- meaning you read only one side in the conversetion. Each character is talking _with_ Clary, but it is not always the same one who talks with her. You get really heavy hints about the characters identy in every paragraph. **

Good morning Clary. It's eight o'clock sharp. Time to take your pill. Now open wide. Good girl.

How did you slept last night? No more bad dreams? Good. I see you have left the- what you called it? Astella?- in your room. Want me to go grab it? Are you sure? All right than.

Doctor Bane wants to see you. What do you say Clary? Do you want to see Doctor Bane?

…

…

…

Come in. Hi Clary. How are you? Is nurse Lightwood have been nice to you?

I'm glad. I know that in your first days here you didn't got along. It's seems like only yesterday you came here, remember? Hard to believe. How time flies.

We have accomplish such a good progress Clary. You are no longer the girl you have been when I met you. Can you tell me what has changed in you?

Yes, of course. But I don't mean that. That is the obvious change. I meant more socially. Nurse Lightwood have told me that you and Simon have became very close recently. Did you know that she has a crush on him? Don't tell him that. If they would start the romance between them, I'll have to get rid of her. Anyway, how are things between you two.

Well, that's nice to hear. As for what you have mention before, I have wonder if you want me to call your brother. He is so worried about you Clary. Would you like him to-

Why?

All right, if you think so. Just remember that your brother loves you very much, Clary. And when you are ready to see him again, all you need to is to ask.

Now, I have a few more questions.

…

…

…

How was the meeting? Good. Nice to hear there is an improvement.

Ugh, I told you already. Call me Alec. It is too confusing to call both me and my sister nurse Lightwood, right?

I would never understand your sarcasm. Ah, keep calling it that!

By the way, your brother had called this afternoon. He have asked if you want to talk with him. No, listing: just to talk. You can do it on the phone, if it would make you feel safer.

That is not what I have meant at all. Look- I know how confusing you are must feel right now. All this healing process…

I never said you wouldn't. Don't argue with me, this is not an argument. I just want what is best for you.

He wants that two. More than anything. You should have hear the way he is talking about you. He does. He is sending Doctor Bane those letters in his own hand write, and he asks me every single day if you read them. He never gave up.

Fine. Consider it. If you want, I'll even let you call from my own cell. Now how is that sounds?

One more thing Clary. last night- come over, I don't want them to hear. Last night I have found one of your sketches. Is it? Because to me it seems like you have made it not so long ago.

Relax, I won't tell anyone. But forget about him. It would only make things worse.

…

…

…

Did you came back Fray? Good. Good. You are here now. I was so afraid that you might- never mind, you are here now.

I'm not taking the pill! You had already gave me one in the morning, that's enough! Clary, don't listing to them. We are much stronger than they are. They have locked us in here so that the government could plant those cheeps in our brain, and those pills helps you adjust their mind control devise.

Spit it out! Hey- let go of me! Clary, don't let them force me take the pill. You know that we are so much stronger than they are-

Clary! Nurse Isabel! Don't let them do this to me! Don't let them make me like them!

…

…

…

Alec? Is everything is alright with Clary?

Alec? Are you there? Why did you called?

Clary? Is that you? Can you hear me?

It's okay. You don't have to talk. I have missed you so much, little sister. Mom misses you two. So, so much.

You must think that we have abandon you. The truth is, that we never wanted to send you to this place. We know what those places had done to father. We are never calm until I call the nurses and asks for you. Then everyone tells me that you are fine, and I turn over to mom and tells her that. Than she sigh and we can both breath again, until we hang off the phone and than we scared once more. What if when we end the call, you had tried something that-

Too scary to talk about it. Sorry. This is probably the last thing that you want to hear.

Are you still scared from me? I hope not. I hope they are helping you understand that I would never do something that will hurt you. Funny, isn't it? From all of your imaginations about those shadow haunters or whatever you used to call them, your fear from those demons… and the only thing that have broken my heart was that terrified look that you gave me whenever I came into the room.

Can you say something? Anything really. It has been so long since I have heard the sound of your voice.

Rushing up a bit? Forgive me Clare- bear.

The neighbored are avoiding us. I don't know if it because what have happen to you, or because that we had kept you lock in your room ever since your hallucinates started. It was for your own good Clary. I hope you know that. We had never wanted anything bad to happen to you, and we just didn't knew what to do. Mental institution seemed like the worst possible solution. If only we knew that in Idris you will get the help that you need…

They are telling me everything about you- I mean, only the things they think they can tell me. Maybe there are things more personals about you that you keep to yourself. Or things the others knows better left out. Alec probably informs you about what I know.

I'm glad that you no longer sees me as the bad guy. You no longer sees those illusions, right? You no longer gets visits from Jace?

Clary? Are you Okay?! What's wrong?!

…

…

…

Clary? What did he said? Stop screaming-

Hey, hey, no-!

Take a deep breath Clary. No-!

Izzy! I need your help here!

…

…

…

Alec showed me your art Clary.

Dammit biscuit. You had been doing such a great progress until now.

 **Clary's sketch is the one I had used in cover image. I did that myself, because I couldn't find one that I though was right for this story.**


	2. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
